


Plans

by Silverstar1616



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Pet Names, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Smut, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: Donghyuck plans to hang out but maybe, just maybe, his plans might change.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 54





	Plans

Author's PoV

Mark is horny. He has been horny for the past week yet he didn't have time to jerk off - he isn't really the kind of person to have one night stands and he doesn't have the patience to go out and find someone for it. However, today is a Saturday and he has nothing programed for the day. 

It's after lunch time and Mark is comfortably laying inside his bed stroking is slightly excited friend. He is taking his time but he surely wasn't expecting to hear footsteps outside his bedroom door, that mainly because he lives alone. 

"Mark? Are you sleeping?" he hears a voice from the other side of the door. 

It's Donghyuck, the only other person who has the key to his house. Mark sighs, what can his cute little best friend want? 

"No, come in." he is glad the younger asked before getting in so he had time to stop what was doing and hide better under the covers. 

The younger peeks inside, smiles and gets in. 

"What are you doing here?" the older questions. 

"I thought that maybe we could go to the-" 

"No, today I can't." Mark rejects the not even finished request. 

"Mark!" he whines. "I wasn't even finished and by the looks of it you seem pretty comfortable in your bed so it doesn't really look like you will be doing something today." he says with his hands on his waist. 

"E-exactly! I owe my bed a few hours of sleep so please get out." 

"Come on! Why not? You love that place and you like my company or else we wouldn't be best friends. Please, don't be an ass." he keeps whining. 

Yet Mark's situation between his legs isn't getting better, somehow he gets hard and he desperately needs relief. He expects Donghyuck to get out as fast as possible. 

"Hyuckie please, I'm tired. You, above everyone, should understand my condition." Mark whines back. 

"But--we won't take long, I promise." he pouts and Mark feels his blood split between his cheeks and his dick. 

"Ahh noo." Mark curls up and closes his eyes as if shielding himself from the younger male - seems like cute whining and pouts turn him on. 

"Mark?" Donghyuck quirks an eyebrow, the older is being weird, "Are you okay? If you don't feel well why can't you just be honest?" he asks, now worried. 

"Hyuck-" 

The younger pulls Mark's covers and forces the latter to face him and that's when he sees the prominent problem. 

"Oh," he pauses, staring in awe, "Markie wants to play." he finishes. 

Donghyuck will never admit it but the sight turns him on, Mark turns him on. He's happy he caught Mark like this. 

"Y-yeah, he does." the older chuckles dryly, obviously embarrassed. He sits up covering his crotch and even like this he can feel Donghyuck's eyes on him, burning every millimeter of his skin. 

"Want a hand?" he asks getting comfortable on Mark's lap. 

The older sits up, he is bewildered, his eyes grow big as if his brain is playing him and all he can mutter is a, "What?" 

The younger licks his hand and grabs Mark's dick who chokes between a hiss and a relieved moan. 

"Oh--I--"

"Shh Markie, just sit and enjoy." Donghyuck tells him, his face displaying a wide smirk as he strokes the older's dick slowly. 

"But-" 

"No buts baby boy," he says gripping tighter, earning a louder moan from Mark, "as I said before, just sit and enjoy." 

Donghyuck scans the older's paler body, he looks so much better than what he had imagined and it feels amazing to be able to see and touch him like this. 

His left hand goes to Mark's chest, touching the soft skin smoothly until he reaches for the pinkish nipples - the older hisses at the contact, he is sensitive there and Donghyuck is so in for it, to find everywhere else Mark is like that. He brushes his thumb across the tactful bud and Mark sucks in a breath. 

His other hand is still stroking the thick member slowly but tightly and Donghyuck is losing his mind to every moan that slips past Mark's lips. It's impossible not to love them, the older sounds so good, so angelic, so relieved.

He really likes the situation and to be able to see Mark so vulnerable yet his pants are getting too tight, his blood is floating south, he craves attention, his body craves attention too. Mark's attention to be exactly. It is getting painful but he will ignore everything to pleasure the older. 

"C-can you go faster please?" 

"No." 

"Why not? Please!" Mark whines, his hands grip Donghyuck's thighs and the latter keens. His thighs are sensitive and the older's hands feel like heaven. 

"Oh well, look at that. Someone's sen-" Mark chokes on a whimper. 

"Such a whiney baby, feels good doesn't it?" the younger asks cockily after running his thumb across the head of Mark's dick smearing the pre-cum that has been forming there. 

"It does!" the older throws his head back. 

When Donghyuck thinks that Mark is going to stay still and take whatever pleasure he wants to give, the older starts massaging his clothed cock, that has been begging for attention for a while. 

The younger moans at the sudden pleasure, his hips rock forward in search for more and Mark is proud, "See, it really does." he says. 

"Mark." he moans out. 

"Yes?" the younger's hand has stopped already and Mark is sure the poor male is craving some kind of touch so he unbuttons the tight jeans, lowers his underwear and pulls his dick out only. He pumps the hard member and Donghyuck's breath stutters.

Mark smirks and pulls the younger close until their crotches are touching. The older grabs both dicks and jerks them together. 

Donghyuck can't help but moan and rock his hips forward yet Mark stops him.

"Don't be so desperate baby, sit and enjoy." with his words used against him, Donghyuck whines and stops his movements. 

"Then touch me please." it's his only request. 

"With pleasure." Mark returns to his ministrations, pumping both cocks together. It feels utterly satisfying. 

While the older is pleasuring both of them, Donghyuck removes his shirt. Immediately, his hands glue themselves to the back of the older's neck.

They can feel each other's breaths on their lips, their moans and pants are the only thing heard inside that room. They are already sweating but neither cares. All they can focus now is their highs.

Mark brushes his thumb on their tips, both hiss and moan louder. The sexual tension never dims, there's more they want to do but neither wants to admit.

"Fuck Mark!" Donghyuck moans, he glues their foreheads together and rocks his hips, not caring about Mark's previous words. He is impatient, he desperately needs to release.

"Hyuck, I'm gonna cum-"

"Yea me too! Faster!"

Mark fastens his movements, their bodies stiffen and then they both cum. Mark halts his movements not wanting to over stimulate them, after riding both of their highs.

They are still recovering from their orgasms yet Donghyuck looks at Mark in the eyes and speaks up.

"You know what? Fuck it!" Mark is about to talk but he is interrupted by the younger's soft lips.

It's a passionate kiss, filled with want, curiosity. Donghyuck gets even more curious so he inserts his tongue and Mark allows him to explore his mouth. Involuntarily, the younger starts grinding and Mark has to stop him, he pulls away.

Both out of breath, the older breaks the silence, "Unless you want to be fucked, we better stop."

Donghyuck chuckles, "What makes you think I'd be the one getting fucked and not fucking you?"

Mark snorts, "Wanna find out?"

"Maybe later." he says laying next to the older.

"We should clean this mess first." Mark suggests.

"Sure, just don't forget we have plans for later." he winks and Mark smiles rolling his eyes.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙


End file.
